sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Zarannis Wintergale
Zarannis Wintergale is a Farstrider Lieutenant of the Kestrel Lodge, and though disowned, fourth-in-line to House Wintergale and the minor Lordship of the Cloudrend Glades. She is known for her reliability and killing prowess, often used by The Kestrel, Ranger-Lord Finriel Summertide to seek out and destroy the Amani that trespass into Thalassian borders. An adept scout and assassin, she has ties to the Tel’dorei. Nomadic half-troll tribes- that reside in the eastern mountain ranges of Quel’thalas. How deep those ties run, depend entirely on the tribe. Appearance Blonde with green eyes that seemed to betray a reliance of nature magics rather than Fel, she keeps her hair short. A comfortable length that ensure that it did not require much maintenance on long reconnaissance missions. Brown henna tattoos mark the left side of her face, gifted to her by a Tel’dorei tribe who she lived with for a year in her youth. Often seen wearing an impassive look, there is an aura of apathy that surrounds her. Remnants of past loss, fighting unspoken wars in the hills and forests so that the people of Quel’thalas did not have to. Zarannis’ equipment and physique were informed by her profession. Member of a lodge that specialized in slaying arrow & toxin resistant troll behemoths and berzerkers. The Tel’dorei blessed bow she carried seemed secondary to a battered great sword that swirled with green energy. Her armor and build were kept light, focusing on mobility rather than protection. But while they could only take a number hits before they ultimately became ineffective, the sounds of the steel leaves that made her scalemail were the last things that many trolls heard. History Born as the youngest child to the family that rules the Cloudrend Glades, Zarannis Wintergale had always been a wild child. She grew wilder still when she was courted by one of the Bloodblessed Tel’dorei tribes and lived with them for a year. Learning their ways of life and introduced to magics beyond what was taught by her tutors, she returned later with ideas alien enough to have her disowned from her family. After her separation from her family, Zarannis placed herself in self-imposed exile. Often serving as a irregular with the Far Striders, she put her abilities to good use. Tracking and traversing from growing up in the Cloudrend Mountains, and how to hunt unseen with her time among the Tel’dorei. Eventually, she settled in with the Lodge of Kestrels, located in the eastern mountains of Quel’thalas and became an able Far Strider. Using her ties, the Ranger-Lord Finriel Summertide placed her in charge of dealing with the Tel’dorei and the troll incursions during the Second War. Serving as their main envoy with the Bloodblessed and their most trusted assassin. It was one of these assassination missions that drew her away for most of The Fall. Seeing the devastation of Arthas and the Scourge first hand, she began undertaking lone-wolf seek and destroy missions against the Scourge. Specifically targeting flesh beasts and abominations due her lodges’ specialization. She her best to restore the Lodge of Kestrels with Ranger-Lord Summertide. Often supplementing their dwindling numbers of their rangers with Tel’dorei exiles known as the Unwelcomed. Recently, Zarannis had been sent to Vaelrin Firestorm as a personal bodyguard during the Leigionfall Campaign. There she served with him for a year before returning to her lodge, continuing her watchful vigil over the mountains and forests that bordered the Amani Empire.. Personality While disowned by her family, Zarannis is still fiercely loyal to both them and her adopted one amongst the Kestrel Lodge. Doing everything in her power to keep them safe no matter to cost. As a Farstrider Lieutenant and able diplomat, Zarannis has a stern demeanor. She does not mince words, nor honey them, instead relying on honesty and straightforwardness to get her point across. But her history of being a disgraced member of a noble family does weight down on her behavior, often having neither the patience nor the time for etiquette. Trolls after all, respected strength, and not the manner in which she curtseyed. As a result of this, and the fact of recent losses in her life, she has a difficult time making friendships that go beyond the realm of professionalism. Companions Storm Blood-bonded with her Dragonhawk, Storm, that she had personally raised as a hatchling, she uses her companion for scouting, reconnaissance, and occasionally personal travel. Valuing him like a son, she keeps him far from danger and would not be seen anywhere near a brewing conflict.